Echoes of a Past Life
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: 2 yrs after stars, 3rd season of Ghost Whisperer. Jim and Melinda spend a belated honeymoon in Japan and meet the ghosts of Darien's parents.
1. Belated Honeymoon

_I do not own Sailor Moon or Ghost Whisperer._

**Echoes of the Past**

**Chapter One**

**Belated Honeymoon**

Melinda was working in the back office of her antique store when her husband came in and surprised her. "Happy Anniversary."

"Jim!" she exclaimed. "Our anniversary isn't for another two weeks—but thank you still the same."

"Open your present," he said, handing her an envelope.

Melinda took it, looking at her husband with that what-did-you-do look. She opened the envelope and shrieked.

"Tickets to Japan?" she cried. "So soon?"

"Just in time for our anniversary," he said. "We didn't have a honeymoon after the wedding. I know Japan was a place you wanted to see. We'll be there for a month."

"I'd love to go," she said, "but the store?"

"We'll handle it!" Ned said excitedly, bursting in the room. He couldn't handle the suspense. Jim had told him what he had planned to give Melinda from the start and it was hard for him to keep quiet. "We'll watch the store, just as long as you promise to bring back tons of manga."

"Ned!" Delia scolded. Her face became softer as she looked at Melinda and Jim. "Don't worry. Ned and I will take care of things here."

"I knew I could count on you two," said Melinda.

"Absolutely,' said Delia. "Though if you could find some cool Japanese figurines, that would be nice too."

Melinda smiled. "I'll keep my eyes open."

Though Melinda took a Japanese course in college, she brought a Japanese dictionary and a tour guide with her. When Melinda and Jim were over their jetlag, they went to see the sites. They went to the park, the zoo, Tokyo Tower and finished the evening with the Kabuki-za Theatre. It was one of the best attractions of Tokyo. They were to see a play set in the Feudal Era of Japan, and the actors were dressed in medieval kimonos and armored suits.

Before the play began, Melinda saw a woman walk down the isles. She was soaking wet. Melinda turned to Jim.

"Jim, was it raining when we came in?" she asked.

"No," he answered.

"Then why is that woman all wet?" Melinda wondered out loud. She nodded to the woman she saw.

"What woman?" he inquired, glancing in the direction. "I don't see her."

"She's right—oh!" Melinda gasped as the woman turned back around, heading for the exit. Melinda saw something about the woman she didn't notice before. She had a large gash on her head, blood trailing down her face and onto her shirt. She was a ghost and Melinda went white, realizing she saw what no one else could see.

The woman walked right through door. Melinda jumped and followed her.

"Mel, where are you going?" Jim asked.

"I'll be right back!" she told him. She pushed the door open and found the woman talking to a man.

"He wasn't in there," she said, her voice distraught. "Where can he be?"

"Calm down, Sakura," the man soothed. "We'll find him."

As Melinda got closer, she saw that the man also had head injuries. "Who are you looking for? What happened?"

The couple gasped when they heard Melinda's voice. "You can see us?" said the woman.

"Yes," said Melinda. "I've been able to see spirits since I was a kid. Can you tell me what happened? I can help."

"Our son…he's missing!" cried the woman. "We haven't been able to find him anywhere!"

"What's his name?" Melinda inquired. "How old is he?"

"Darien," said the woman's husband as she sobbed into her hands. "He's just a boy."

"Excuse me, ma'am," said a young man's voice.

Melinda turned to see an employee of the theatre. "Yes?"

"The show is going to start," he said. "You should take your seat."

"Sorry I was…" Melinda looked behind her. The ghost couple was gone. "I…thought I saw someone I knew." She chuckled nervously and joined her husband in theatre.

"Ghost?" Jim guessed.

Melinda nodded. "I'll explain when we get back."

The performers put on a play about battles in the Feudal Era of Japan. Because Melinda had her mind on the couple she had met earlier, she could not get into the play. Jim on the other hand, seemed to enjoy the fights. It was so well choreographed that if someone had gotten hurt, Jim was ready to jump on the stage with his medic bag in hand.

"Well that was exciting!" Jim declared once they got to their hotel. "We should go again before we return to the States."

"Yeah, sure," murmured Melinda.

"Sorry, you must've been thinking about your ghost," said Jim, turning to her.

"Ghost_s _actually," confirmed Melinda. "Two. A man and a woman looking for their child."

"How did they die?" asked Jim.

"We didn't get to that yet," answered Melinda. "But they had head injuries, both of them and I think the woman had a limp.

"Hmm," said Jim, thinking of the many injuries he had seen in his career of a paramedic. "Car crash maybe? Gunshot, fall down the stairs?"

"Possibly," sighed Melinda, crawling into bed and lying back onto her pillow. "I can't believe it. Even in Japan, I can't get away from the spirits.'

Jim joined her. "Don't worry, Mel. Maybe they can be our own personal tour guides."

Melinda smirked. "Thanks, Jim."

Melinda couldn't sleep. She was having a dream, or a vision of sorts, of a car driving on a dark and wet road. It lost control and it went over a cliff. She woke up and went to the window. It was raining outside. The rain somehow made her thirsty. Taking her key, and some change, she went to the vending machines. She looked over the different and strange different types of soft drinks.

_Pepsi cucumber. Hot Calpis. Mother's Milk. Coolpis. _

"Coolpis?" Melinda murmured. "You've got to be kidding, me."

"It's peach," said a soft woman's voice. "It was his favorite."

Melinda turned and gasped. Beside her stood the rain and blood-soaked woman. Despite her appearance, she looked friendly.

"You should try it," she said, pointing to the strange-named soft drink. "It's delicious."

"I saw you," said Melinda. "At the theatre. Isn't your name Sakura?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes."

"Where did your husband and you go?"

"We left so your secret would be safe," said the woman. "We don't know what others would think about foreigners talking to ghosts."

"Thanks," said Melinda. "I think."

"Akio, my husband, is looking at other places where our son might be," said Sakura. "I decided to follow you. Tokyo…looks a little different from what I remember."

"Can you remember how you got hurt?" said Melinda, pointing at her wound. "How you died?"

"Last thing I remember was leaving the theatre," she admitted. "We were going home, but I don't remember ever making it home."

"Do you think you and your husband died in a car accident?" Melinda added, remembering her dream."

"M-maybe," Sakura answered. "I think I remember us standing by our car, but it's so blurry. Home was the first place we looked. Akio and I waited and waited for Darien to come, but he never did. We thought he might have died with us, but we would be together now wouldn't we?"

"Perhaps he crossed over," Melinda suggested.

"But wouldn't I…know? I'm his mother."

"Some ghosts are confused," said Melinda. "Don't worry. I will help you find your family. I'll start looking right away."

"Thank you," said Sakura and she gave a quick bow of thanks, her injured face looking slightly clearer.

Jim and Melinda left the hotel to have breakfast. As they walked, a few ghosts approached her, asking her to solve some of their cases.

"I'm already helping somebody," she hissed. "Take a number!"

They sat at a café outside and ordered their breakfast. "I've never had _this _many ghosts come up to me at a time in Grandview," Melinda complained.

"They probably have never met a living person that could see them," suggested Jim. "Have you seen the couple again?"  
"I've seen the woman," answered Melinda, stabbing her eggs with her fork. "She believes she and her husband died in a car accident. Maybe if we can find the library, I can do a computer search for car accidents." She groaned. "I knew I should've brought my laptop with me!"

"Don't worry, Mel," said Jim. "We'll figure this out."

A group of girls were walking by Jim and Melinda. A tall brunette with her hair in a topknot ponytail was carrying a sobbing blond in pigtails. The blond was sporting a bloody nose and a black eye, and she seemed to be complaining of a hurt ankle.

"Think of it this way, Serena," said a fairer blond with a red bow. "You already have something blue!"

"That's so not funny!" screamed the girl named Serena. "I can't have Darien see me like this!"

"Darien?" mumbled Melinda, bringing down her coffee cup so fast that coffee slopped out. Had she been drinking, she would've choked on it. Wasn't Darien the name of the child Sakura was looking for?

"I told you not to stand so close to the doors, Serena," scolded a girl with black hair. "People can get killed in these things!"

"We really need to get her to a doctor," said a girl with blue hair.

"Where do you think we're going, Ami?" demanded the brunette that was carrying Serena. "I just felt like giving Serena a piggy back ride?"

Jim grabbed his medic bag and approached the girls. "I'm an EMT. I can help."

"A what?" mumbled Serena.

"Emergency Medical Technician," stated Ami. "A paramedic."

"Oh good," said the girl with the ponytail and she sat Serena down in a chair. "I've been carrying her for about an hour!"

"Did you say you hurt your ankle too?" asked Jim, handing Serena a wet handkerchief for Serena to plug her nose with.

"Yes sir," said Serena. "I—ow—ow—ow!"

"My meatball headed friend here is getting married in a month," said the raven-haired girl. "And we just came from a big sale for wedding gowns. But it's one of those door busters, you know? When the doors opened, Serena got elbowed in the face by one of the shoppers and twisted her ankle when tried to avoid being trampled by the rest of them. I told you wearing heels would be a bad idea, Serena!"

Serena shot an angry look at her.

"She got very lucky," said Ami.

"Yeah," said the girl with the ponytail. "I had to punch some people's lights out to get her out of there."

"My wedding's ruined!" wailed Serena. "I'll have to postpone! I can't dance with my Darien with my foot in a cast!"

"Your ankle has an inversion ankle sprain said Jim softly. "It's quite common. You must've rolled on the outside of your foot trying to get away."

Ami gasped. "That's what I thought it was!"

"Really?" asked Melinda walking up.

"Yes, I'm studying to become a doctor, like my mother," Ami explained. "She lets me use her medical books to study so I'll be prepared for med school."

Serena's nosebleed clotted and she held an ice pack on her face as Jim held one to her ankle. While telling her how to take care of her ankle, Melinda decided to get to know the other girls. She learned their names, they had just graduated from high school and were planning their futures.

"What an exciting time for you all!" said Melinda. She looked at Ami, nodding. "So, you plan on being a doctor. Serena here is getting married…the rest of you?"

"I'm going to study culinary arts," said Lita. "I want to own my own restaurant someday."

"I'm not quite sure," said Mina. "It's either acting, singing or modeling. I want to be an idol, you see."

"Most girls do," Melinda said and she turned to Raye. "What about you?"

"Huh?" mumbled Raye, blinking. She was feeling strange vibes coming from Melinda, not negative vibes. She knew she had nothing to fear from Melinda, but she didn't understand the vibes either. All she could gather was that Melinda wasn't a normal human.

"Oh, sorry." said Raye. "I uh…thought I heard something."

"What do you plan to do now that you're out of high school?" Melinda inquired.

"Hmm, well, for now I'm helping my grandfather at our family shrine," said Raye. "Then I want to study business."

"Well good luck to all of you!" said Melinda.

The girls all gave their thanks. Melinda decided to ask a question that was nagging her.

"Sorry, but you don't know of any car accidents that may have happened recently, do you?" she inquired.

The blank faces told Melinda that she shouldn't have asked. Then Ami spoke up.

"Well there is a highway that gets really dangerous when it gets wet," she explained. "It's out of the city limits. Highway 39 I think. Some teenagers like to play chicken on it."

"Thanks," said Melinda.

"Why do you ask?" Raye inquired.

"Er, well," said Melinda, "so we know which roads not to be on. It's hard getting around in a foreign city."

"Makes sense," said Lita.

"One more thing, could you probably show us where we can find the library?" said Melinda.

All the girls pointed to Ami. "She's your girl!"

After getting to know the girls and Jim telling Serena to keep her foot iced and elevated, Jim and Melinda finished their breakfast. They used Ami's directions to the library and Melinda began researching for car accidents. She couldn't find any that happened recently involving a young couple and a child. Coming up with nothing, they decided to follow Ami's tip about the dangerous highway.

After driving for a few minutes, Melinda saw Akio's ghost walking across the road.

"Jim, stop!" Melinda cried.

Jim slammed on the breaks and turned to his wife. "Melinda—you scared me! A simple, 'stop right here,' would have worked fine."

"I'm sorry," Melinda apologized. They climbed out of their rental car and Melinda approached Akio.

"Is this where it happened?" Melinda inquired.

"Yes," he answered. "I fell asleep at the wheel. It was so late and I was tired. We broke through this." He nodded at the barrier on the edge of the road. "It woke me up…but I died right when we crashed."

On the bottom of the cliff was Sakura, staring where she had spent her last few moments of life. She looked up at Melinda and appeared next to her.

"I remember yelling at Akio to wake up," she said. "I didn't want to believe he was dead. I began calling for Darien. He never answered me. I couldn't see behind me. He must've been thrown out of the car."

Realizing how they died, Akio and Sakura's wounds faded away. "Did you see a light, after you died?"

"I blamed myself for what happened," said Akio as Sakura nodded. "I should have known better than to drive this road at night. I remember seeing the light, but I couldn't go into it. I felt too guilty. Sakura didn't want to leave until we found Darien."

"Don't blame yourself," said Melinda. "You didn't know this would have happened. I searched for accidents on this road, but nothing I found was a match. Do you remember when this happened? It could have been years."

"No, we couldn't have been dead that long, have we?" questioned Akio.

"Sakura, you told me you have waited at your house for him for a long time," said Melinda. "You began searching for him. While you were waiting and looking, you didn't notice the passing of time."

"I don't believe you," said Sakura. "Do you mean to say…that Darien may have died and already went into the light?"

"I don't know for sure," said Melinda. "Please try to calm down."

"What's going on, Mel?" inquired Jim.

"They don't know how long they've been dead," said Melinda. "Maybe Darien has already gone into the light and if he had survived, he can be a man by now."

"No, that can't be!" Sakura exclaimed. "My Darien is only a boy. He had only just turned six!"

"She might be right, Sakura," said Akio.

"We met a girl today engaged to someone with the name Darien," Melinda said.

"You mean Serena?" said Jim. "You think this Darien…is _their _Darien?"

"We'll know for sure once we meet him," said Melinda. "We can ask about his parents. If his parents are still alive, then we know he isn't the right Darien."

"It is worth a try, Sakura darling," soothed Akio.

"All right," muttered Sakura. "We'll have a look and I'll prove to you that this man is not my son!"

Melinda turned to her husband. "You didn't happen to get an address from Serena, did you?"

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Ghosts, Ghosts Everywhere

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Ghost Whisperer_

**Echoes of a Past Life**

**Chapter 2**

**Ghosts, Ghosts Everywhere**

Unfortunately, Jim did not get a phone number or address from Serena. Believing she may be in the hospital, Jim went to go check there while Melinda did some more investigating. She went to the house the Shields lived in while they were alive. A new family was living there but they did not know anything about the Shields, or where the boy would be living now. The wife was the one who answered the door and she sounded sorry that she couldn't be of any help. It was back to the drawing board.

Melinda decided to visit the Cherry Hill Temple, believing that some site seeing may give her some ideas. She recognized one of the workers at the temple. It was Raye, only she was dressed in a Shinto priestess outfit. She was selling some charms to some tourists. When they left, Melinda approached.

"Hi, it's good to see you again," said Melinda.

"Oh," said Raye, and again she felt the strange vibe coming from Melinda. This time it was stronger. There were presences all around Melinda. "Oh, hi."

"How is your friend Serena doing?" Melinda inquired.

"She's all right," answered Raye. "Getting around the city just fine?"

Melinda nodded.

"You know, if you're looking for a souvenir, I have a great one for you," said Raye, going through all her different charms. They each had a specific blessing: Yakuyoke a charm that promised good luck in unlucky years. Enmusubi, one that insured love and happiness for couples and singles. This was not a bad luck year, and Melinda and Jim looked like they were happy in love. Raye believed that Melinda needed a charm to ward off bad spirits. Raye picked up a golden charm with her family's shrine symbol emblazoned on it. The bag was held together with a matching golden cord. "Here you go," said Raye. "Kōtsū Anzen: this charm is for travelers. May you be safe as you tour Japan and return to your country."

"Oh, why thank you," said Melinda and she reached in her purse to pay for the charm.

"No, it's no charge, really," Raye insisted. "My thanks for helping my friend."

"Hey, thanks," said Melinda and she tied the charm around her purse.

Er, if you excuse me, I need to help my grandfather with something." Raye looked over her shoulder and shouted at a young man that was sweeping the porch. "CHAD! Get over here! I need you to cover for me."

Melinda watched in confusion as Raye disappeared into the temple and Chad took over her spot. She wanted to ask Raye where she might find Serena. Melinda's phone went off. It was her husband. He informed her that Serena had gone to the hospital and was just released. He relayed Serena's contact information to her.

"Thanks, Jim," said Melinda. "I'll go see her and I'll meet up with you later."

Raye wasn't exactly truthful about what she told Melinda. Her grandfather did not need her to do a task, but he would want her to use her skills to keep the shrine and the rest of Tokyo safe. There were things following Melinda, some of them bad and some of them good. She didn't know what it was and why they were attached to her, but Raye was going to find out. She set herself in front of the fire and began her fire scrying ritual.

"Great fire," she said. "What these things I'm sensing around Melinda?"  
She remained kneeling there until she got answers.

Serena was surprised but happy when Melinda came to visit her. Because her room was upstairs, Serena had to remain on the bottom floor of her house. Her mother would nto allow her to walk up any stairs until her ankle was completely fine. Mrs. Tsukino thanked Melinda repeatedly for being at the right spot at the right time when Serena was in trouble.

"Thank you," said Melinda, "but I didn't really do anything. My husband' the EMT."

"Yeah but you kept my friends entertained when I was a mess," said Serena, who was propped by half a dozen pillows on the couch. "Took the focus off of me."  
Melinda laughed. "You're welcome."

Melinda accepted refreshments from Mrs. Tsukino and Melinda took a moment to get to know Serena and how she met Darien. After gathering what she felt was enough trust, she decided to ask about Darien's parents.

"So, I bet Darien's' parents love you," she said. "What are they like?"

Serena frowned. "Well, I'm sure they'd love me if they got the chance to meet me."

"What do you mean?" asked Melinda.

"Darien's parents died in a car accident when he was a little kid," Serena answered. "He doesn't remember much about it. He was alone most of his life."

"He was never adopted or anything?" Melinda inquired.

"He was in foster care," answered Serena. "But he was never part of a 'real' family, you know? He did inherit some money from his parents, but a little kid doesn't know how to use money like that."

"That's terrible," said Melinda.

"When he was old enough," said Serena, "Darien moved into his apartment and got a job. He's in school right now studying to be a doctor. He's really busy most of the time."

"He goes to school here in Tokyo?"

Serena nodded. "Yeah, Tokyo University. He sometimes works at the hospital as an orderly."

"Jim did that," said Melinda. "So, when does he work at the hospital?"

"Nights, usually," she said. "He should be working tonight." She scrunched her face up in thought. "Yeah, he is."

Serena suggested they meet up for a meal once her ankle had healed. Melinda did not think she had enough time for that. She had to speak to him right away. She met with Jim to report what happened over an early dinner. Then they set out to the hospital to speak with Darien. Melinda approached the front desk and asked where she could find Darien Shields.

"He's working on floors two and three today," the receptionist said. "I can page him."

"Sure, if he's not too busy," said Melinda.

Darien was removing the bedding from one of the rooms when he got the page. He said he was due for a break in ten minutes so he said his guest would have to wait. He took his work at the hospital very seriously. It sometimes frustrated Serena for him to work so hard. Melinda said she could wait until his break.

Darien came to the receptionist desk. "Hello, I'm Darien Shields. Can I help you?"  
"Yes, I'm Melinda Gordon," said Melinda, holding out her h and to shake his. "And this is my husband Jim Clancy."

Darien's eyes widened when he shook Jim's hand. "Wait, I know you. You took care of Serena's ankle when she got hurt yesterday."  
"Yeah, that's right," said Jim.

"Let me buy you folks a drink," said Darien and he led them to the cafeteria. He got himself a can of Coolpis and coffee for Jim and Melinda. Melinda remembered her visit rom Sakura by the vending machine. She had said that Coolpis was his favorite soda. Could it still be his favorite?

"I've tried that before," commented Melinda. "Tastes like peach."

Darien nodded as he popped the can. "Yeah, it's one of my favorites. So what can I do for you?"

Jim looked at Melinda as he reached for his mug. His eyes told her it wsa time for the old "This may sound kind of weird" speech. Melinda sighed.

"Well, I spoke to Serena earlier," Melinda said. "About yur parents. She said they died in an accident."

"That's true," said Darien awkwardly. "What's this about?"

"I think I may have met them," Melinda said. "Look, I know this sounds strange, but I have a gift. I can see and talk to spirits. I met a couple that died in a car accident and they're looking for their son. They said their son name was Darien Shields. I believe that it could be you."

Darien was quiet for a moment and said, "well, that's not so strange. I have a friend that can sense spirits."

"They don't know how long they've been dead," said Melinda. "They think you're still a little boy. I heard Serena give your name yesterday, and I just put the two together. I decided to meet you to make sure."

"Are they here, now?" asked Darien.

"Yes, they're standing right next to us," answered Melinda. She took a moment to listen to what the ghosts were saying.

"Incredible," said Akio. "This is Darien, all grown up. Has to be."

"No, it can't," said Sakura and she shook her head. "It's just a coincidence his name is Darien. Our Darien is still a boy."

"Your mother doesn't believe you're her son," said Melinda.

"That's because he isn't!" exclaimed Sakura. "We are not his parents. Our son must still be in this hospital somewhere!"

"Your mother wants to know if there is a young boy by the same name here," said Melinda.

"No, there isn't," said Darien. "We don't have any car accident patients here right now. AT least not matching the same description."

"Fine, I'll find my son without you!" Sakura screamed and she disappeared.

"I am sorry," said Akio and he disappeared after his wife.

"They're gone," muttered Melinda. "I'm sorry. They haven't noticed the passage of time. It sounds like your father has accepted you're his son but your mother isn't convinced."

"I guess I can understand," said Darien. "I don't really remember them. Anyway, you've tried. I have to get back to work now."

"But wait…you need to help me get them to cross over," said Melinda, grabbing his hand.

"How?" said Darien. "My mother—that is _if _she is my mother can't accept me then let her believe that I'm still a kid. I can't even remember my parents. I've moved on. I've got a job and I'm doing school full time. I'm getting married next month and I can't be bothered with this. I'm sorry but there is really nothing I can do."

"Maybe you can tell them what happened," Melinda suggested.

"The only thing I remember that day was the doctor telling me my parents were killed," Darien told her as he rose from his seat.

"But-," pleaded Melinda.

"That's all right," said Jim, surprising both Darien and Melinda. "A lot of people Melinda talk to are hesitant to get involved. Give yourself time to remember, if you can. This is a big surprise to your parents and you. Here, give Melinda or myself a call if you remember anything."

Jim jotted down his and Melinda's cell phone numbers on a napkin and handed it to Darien. "I'm sorry for your loss and for what it's worth, I bet they'd be proud of you.

"Thanks, I appreciate it," said Darien. "I wish I could help you, but I'm…just…swamped." He stuck the napkin into his pocket, said goodbye to Melinda and Jim and left the cafeteria. Melinda turned to Jim, who was finishing the last drop of his coffee.

"Jim…" she said, losing her train of thought. She didn't know whether to be happy or upset. Jim didn't normally talk to her "clients."

"It's okay," said Jim. "You'll figure this one out, like you always do."

Melinda looked at her watch. It was eight thirty in the evening "What time is it in Grandview?"

Jim made a quick calculation in his head. "About 1:30 in the afternoon. Why?"

"I think it's time to call Rick Payne."

"Then I think it really doesn't matter when you call him," said Jim with a smile.

Melinda smiled. "Yeah, you're probably right."

They finished their coffees and went to their hotel so Melinda could make the call. He was excited to hear from her, however he was a little put out she didn't tell him about her plans to go to Tokyo.

"Sorry, Rick," said Melinda, pulling off her socks. "I didn't have a whole lot of time."

"You know that Japan is home of the Shinto priestesses, right?" said Rick.

"Er, what?" Melinda said.

"They've got all sort of abilities," Rick said excitedly. "They're like psycics. They can sense spirits, have dreams about the future and…"

"Rick—Rick…Rick!" Melinda exclaimed. Behind her, Jim started laughing. She glared at him.

"Huh, what?" said Rick.

"That's very interesting," said Melinda, "but I need your help. I met a ghost couple here looking for their son they believe is still alive. I'm quite positive I've found him, but the problem is he's all grown up. The mother expects her son to be a little child. They don't believe they've been dead for very long."  
"Ah, sounds to me like they're trapped in time," said Rick. "It's just as common with the dead as it is with the living. My dad was stuck in the sixties for ages."

Jim laughed in the background again, almost tripping over the pajama pants he was pulling up.

"Well what should I do?" Melinda inquired. "I've tried asking their son to tell me what happened in the accident, but he doesn't remember anything. He's too busy getting ready for his wedding."  
"They'll soon figure out the passage of time," said Rick. "Tell them what year it is. Perhaps they were trapped in time for so long, they just didn't notice anything changing. When you came to Tokyo it was like waking them up and they're still tired. You know how it is when you've overslept. They're disoriented. You've got to see it from their perspective."

"So you're saying I should just wait it out?" Melinda inquired, glancing at Jim who shrugged and mouthed, _that's what I told you_.

"His mother is most likely observing him right now," said Rick. "She may notice him do things he noticed as a child. Besides, this is your honeymoon. Go in enjoy yourselves. By the way, if you can see any cool occult stuff in your travels, please remember me?"

Melinda sighed. "Goodnight, Rick." She hung up and looked at her husband.

"For our next anniversary trip, can we go somewhere less exotic?" Melinda asked him. "Like I don't know, Montana maybe?"

A dark shape approached Melinda and Jim's bed. They were sleeping nude under the covers after having a night of passion. As the dark spirit went to Melinda's side, it stopped. Her purse with the charm was on her nightstand and the evil spirit could not get close. It made a growling sound of frustration and disappeared.

Melinda sat up straight, gasping for air. Jim woke up and asked what was wrong.

"I—I thought I heard something," she answered. "Maybe it was a bad dream."

"Maybe it was the air conditioner," Jim suggested. "It makes weird noises sometimes. I can talk to them downstairs about it."

"No, that's all right," answered Melinda. "Let's go back to sleep."

Melinda curled back into her husband's arms and closed her eyes. But sleep did not come as easy as she had hoped. Whatever that noise was she heard, it didn't sound like an appliance acting haywire.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. The Dead Truth

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Whisperer or Sailor Moon_

**Echoes of a Past Life**

**Chapter 3**

**The Dead Truth**

After Melinda's visit, Darien called Serena and explained what happened. Serena was sympathetic and supportive, as he expected.

"I hope you do remember at least a little bit about the accident," said Serena. "If they are your parents, you can help them crossover. Bring them peace."

"What if they aren't my parents?" Darien asked. "What would be the point?"

"Then maybe they will find out who is their son and where he is," said Serena. "Maybe their son really still is a little boy. Either way, you are able to help them."

"I guess you're right," said Darien. "Look, I've got to get back to work now."

"You're not mad I told Melinda where I could find you, are you?" Serena asked.

"No, of course not," said Darien. "You were just helping her do her job. I imagine being haunted on by dead people trying to solve their deaths isn't a way to spend your honeymoon."

Serena laughed. "I know. Bye Darien, love ya."

"Yeah, love you too," said Darien. "Take care of that ankle."

As Melinda and Jim continued site seeing, Melinda encounter more ghosts. Some of them weren't really friendly. They were hostile and dangerous and just plain evil. They followed her wherever she went. If it weren't for the charm she had on her purse, she would have been possessed by several bad spirits at once.

"Earth to Melinda," said Jim, after he was talking about Tokyo tower.

"Huh?" Melinda blinked and looked at her husband. "Did you say something?"

"Just telling you the history of Tokyo tower," said Jim. "Is it really boring?"

"No, it's just," she glanced around her, "we're not alone. There are ghosts following us and not the kind that are looking to crossover."

"What do you mean?" Jim asked.

"Let's just return to the hotel," said Melinda. "There are too many out here and hopefully they won't follow us."

There were still some ghosts hanging around the hotel, but Melinda and Jim were safe. She explained how she saw more and more ghosts, some were of the modern age, and others from centuries ago. Not all of them could speak English, and even though she knew a tad of Japanese, it confused her royally when the spoke to her. There were others that had evil grins on their faces, some that were angry. They knew who she was, and what she was doing and they were not happy about it.

"Do you think we should return home?" said Jim softly.

"No," said Melinda. "Not yet. I'm still helping Sakura and Akio find their son. I want to help at least one ghost before I leave. Who knows, maybe after I help them the rest of the ghosts will disappear. The funny thing is…they could've done anything to me, but it was like they couldn't."

"Why do you say that?" said Jim.

"They can't get close to me," said Melinda. "They get as closs as five feet but then they see this charm on my purse and they get all angry." She showed him the charm on her purse. "I got it from Cherry Hill Temple. You remember Raye, one of Serena's friends?"

Jim nodded.

"She gave me this. Said it protected travelers. I thought it wasn't any truth to it but now…"  
"Now you're starting to believe," said Jim. "All right, we'll stay in Japan, but you shouldn't leave the hotel alone. Not until we get to the bottom of this."

Once Raye found an answer in the great fire, she called a meeting. Serena's ankle was feeling better, but instead of walking she took the bus to Cherry Hill Temple.

"You guys remember Melinda, don't you?" said Raye and after the girls nodded she continued. "When we met her, I sensed vibes coming from her. Not bad ones," she added once Serena looked like she was about to protest. "I know without a doubt she's not a bad guy. She's a very good guy but she's not a normal human. I'm sensing a lot of spirits in the area and they're tied to her somehow."

"Maybe the spirits are after her energy?" Ami speculated.

"Yeah, maybe," said Raye.

"I wonder if it has anything to do with her ability to see and speak with ghosts," Serena said thoughtfully.

"She can talk to ghosts?" Raye demanded, striding to Serena. "Why haven't you told me?"

"Er, you've never asked?" Serena said with a chuckle.

"How do you know this, Serena?" Mina asked.

"She visited me the other day," Serena explained. "She was looking for Darien. She thinks she has found his dead parents. She brought them to meet Darien but the woman who could very well be his mother won't accept him because he's grown up. Darien called me and we talked about an hour over it. He would like to help Melinda, but he really can't remember about his parents' accident."

Raye groaned. "That explains a lot. There are ghosts approaching her, asking her to solve their deaths, or do something for them that they weren't able to do while alive. Now she's attracting other ghosts, evil ones and they're probably trying to stop her from crossing any ghosts over."

"Then we should split up and find her," said Lita. "Follow her wherever she goes, transform whenever she is attacked by these evil spirits."

"I already took care of that," said Raye. "I gave her a charm that protects someone from bad spirits. I saw her put it on her purse, so as long as she has her purse with her, she's safe."

"So, what do we do?" Mina asked. "You called us over here for this? I have a date!"

"Shush!" said Raye. "That's why I called you guys over here. I'm not sure what to do. I didn't know why the ghosts would be following her, or where to find her. If she's seen these bad ghosts around, she's probably too scared to help any of the good ghosts. We've got to help her somehow."

"Darien said that Jim gave him their cell phone numbers," Serena said. "Just incase he remembered anything. I can ask him to give them to us so we can call Melinda and ask to see her."

"But what do we say to her?" said Mina. "We can't just walk up to her and tell her we're sailor scouts."

"I don't plan on doing that," said Raye, waving her down. She sighed. "I'll just tell her that as a Shinto priestess, I've got the ability to sense ghosts. I'm kind of like her. We need to warn her."

The others nodded. Serena headed inside. "I'll call Darien."

When Serena explained that Melinda was in trouble, he gave Melinda's contact information to Serena. He was grateful that Jim had thought to give it to him in the first place, of the girls would have a hard time trying to track Jim and Melinda down. Melinda was a little confused why Serena was calling at first, but she told Serena what hotel sh was staying at and her hotel number. The girls took the bus to Melinda's hotel and used the elevator to get to Melinda's hotel suite. Jim had left to get some takeout.

"Hi girls," said Melinda, closing the door after they had all walked in. "What can I do for you?"

"My friend here has something she wants to tell you," said Serena and she looked at Raye.

Melinda looked inquisitively at Raye. Raye sighed.

"This may sound weird, but being a Shinto priestess, I can sense ghosts," Raye said.

"Wow," Melinda whispered to herself. "Payne was right."

"And I know that you can see ghosts," said Raye. "Serena told us that you may have found Darien's parents."

Melinda nodded. "Yes, I'm pretty sure I have. Only his mother is doubtful. Do you girls know anything about his family?"

"No more than he does," said Lita. "But we're not here because of Darien."

"Then why are you?" Melinda asked.

"Because we know that evil spirits have been following you," said Raye. "The charm I gave you the other day isn't for travelers, but for protection from evil spirits. I'm sure you may have seen them and wondered why they can't get close to you?"

Melinda looked at her charm. "You knew?"

"Not for sure," said Raye. "I sensed something about you when we first met. I could tell you weren't a normal human. I sensed more presences with you, some of them were not good. I gave you the charm just to be safe. I had to do a lot of study and mediation to piece it all together."

"Do you know why they are after me?" Melinda asked, sitting down.

"My guess is they're trying to prevent you from crossing any more spirits over," explained Raye. "They feed off the living, and good earth-bound spirits. The evil spirits can't be crossed over and they know it. The reason they stick around on Earth is because they know the only place for them is Hell."

Melinda became pale. She thought she could remember her grandmother telling her something about this. _Some sprits,_ she had said, _aren't all good_.

"What should we do?" Melinda asked. "How can I help spirits cross over when these bad spirits following me everywhere?"

"That's why I came here," said Raye, placing her hand on her chest. "We deal with evil spirits all the time at the temple. I'm not afraid of them and I know how to stop them. I can ward them off while you do your work, but I can only do it when I'm with you. I don't know if the charm I gave you will work for long."

"Thanks," said Melinda. "Do you think I can find out for sure if the couple I found can really be Darien's parents?"

Raye and the other girls nodded.

"We may want to start where the accident happened," said Raye. "That might stir up some of Darien's locked memories." She looked at Serena.

Serena sighed. She had a feeling Darien wouldn't like this. She looked up at Melinda. "Can I borrow your phone?"

With Serena's coaxing, Darien agreed to meet Melinda down at the accident's location. Melinda called her husband told her where she would be, so he decided to bring the dinner there. Even though she was not alone, he wanted to keep an eye on her.

"Can we be quick?" Darien asked. "I have class in an hour."

"Just have a look around," said Serena. "Maybe something will come to you."

"All right." He glanced over the cliff and took a breath, feeling awkward.

Sakura and Akio appeared and Sakura reached for Darien's arm. Darien flinched. "I remember," said Darien softly. "I was flung from the car right before it went over the cliff." Darien pointed at a section in the railing. "Last thing I remember before passing out was a group of teenagers sitting around me. I told them to help you guys."

"How did the teenagers find you?" ask Jim.

"They said they were on their way to a party when they saw something that looked like a falling star," Darien said. "I'm surprised they didn't just continue on to the party, but I'm glad they came when they did. The driver took me to the ambulance while his friends stayed behind to help Mom and Dad. But it was too late. When I woke up, the doctor said you two were dead when the ambulance arrived. It was my fault. I should've done more to save my parents."

"No it wasn't," said Akio. "I fell asleep at the wheel. You did what you could."

"Your father says not to blame yourself," said Melinda.

"I don't understand," said Sakura. "You really think that this Darien is really our son?"

"He remembered the accident," said Melinda.

Raye tilted her head. "I think I know why she can't accept Darien. She's guilty that she missed out on him growing up. She wished she could have seen it."

"I missed them," said Darien, "really, but I wasn't always alone. The doctor made sure I went to a good foster home. I had an inheritance. I still keep in touch with the doctor and I have many friends. I didn't get mixed in with a bad crowd. I made it out better than most orphans."

Sakura smiled sadly and nodded. She finally accepted the truth. Darien was not a baby anymore. He was standing before her as a man. So grown up. The light appeared behind Akio and Sakura.

"Sakura, look," said Akio, pulling gently on her shoulder.

"You see it," said Melinda. "It's time to go into the light."

"I—I can't," said Sakura hesitantly. "It's very beautiful, but I can't. I want to stay and watch Darien continue his life. I want to watch my grandchildren be born."

"You would have to take that up with Darien and Serena," said Melinda.

"Eh, what?" said Serena.

Melinda looked at Serena with a smirk. "Sakura doesn't want to crossover yet. She wants to see you have children first."

Serena gasped, turned very red and began waving her hands. "Absolutely not! Tell her she has to go on! We'll be all right! We…yeah…tell her the light is where she has to be right now!"

Darien was equally embarrassed. He chuckled. "Yeah, it's okay, Mom. Go on."

"They'll be all right," said Akio softly. "We've found Darien and there's really nothing else we can do."

Sakura sighed. "All right. Let's go."

Hand in hand, the couple entered the light and they disappeared. Darien shivered.

"They're gone now, right?" said Darien. "I felt it."

"Yes," said Melinda thickly. "They are."

He nodded and embraced Serena. "Thanks." He approached Jim and Melinda, shaking their hands.

"I owe you," said Darien. "I want to thank you guys. Come to my wedding."

Jim and Melinda glanced at each other and nodded.

"I'd like that," said Melinda. "Thank you."

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Melinda's Assistant

**Echoes of a Past Life**

**Chapter 4**

**Melinda's Assistant**

_I do not own Sailor Moon or Ghost Whisperer._

Raye helped Melinda cross over spirits for the next three days. After a good turnout, they took a break with Serena and her wedding party, including Molly who was her maid of honor. They were sitting at a table outside of a café eating lunch. In the meantime, Darien and Jim were having some guy time playing basketball and Darien showing him the city.

All the inners were bridesmaids. The outers were busy with their tasks and jobs, so they were unable to join up with Serena and the others. While discussing some last minute details, Molly got a phone call.

"Oh, it's my mom," Molly groaned. "I'm sorry guys."

"It's okay, go ahead and answer it," Serena said.

Trying to keep out of ear distance, Molly took ten long strides from the table before she answered the phone. Serena and the others exchanged glances and Serena shrugged. Melinda noticed a man in a ripped suit covered in mud stagger after Molly. Though Molly was about ten feet away from her friends, they could make out a few words that Molly was shouting in anger.

"Oh, that is so unfair!" she exclaimed. "We're making plans. I don't _know _when we'll be done. Have Jared do it! What do you mean he's not coming in? Oh, fine! Give me fifteen minutes."

Molly trumped back to the table. "Sorry, Serena. My mom needs me at the jewelry store. Apparently the new guy is busy today."

"Is everything all right?" Serena inquired.

"The usual," Molly muttered. "You know the old notes she's giving me about me being in the wedding party. Not all that happy about it, but you know we've been best friends since we were kids. She's convinced it's giving me ideas about Melvin and me."

"Melvin?" said Melinda.

"My boyfriend," explained Molly. "We've been together since Jr. High. He's a computer programmer and someday we might want to settle down after I take nursing school. Oh, but you know my mother would rather me help at the store."

"I'm sorry, Moll," said Serena. "I can talk to her for you."

"Thanks, but I don't want her to start yelling at you too," Molly sighed, shaking her head. "Let me know what you guys come up with it. It was nice meeting you, Melinda."

"You too," said Melinda and Molly ran off.

"That's terrible," said Ami. "I never knew Mrs. Baker have such an attitude."

"I know," Serena said. "My mom is thrilled that I'm getting married. It's what she's always wanted. She's just upset that she can't sew or she'd make me a dress. We've looked, but the one's we saw were either too expensive or not my style."

"Or size," added Raye.

"It is wedding season," Lita pointed out.

"Do you know if someone close to Molly has died recently?" Melinda inquired.

The girls went silent. There was Nephlyte, but how could they explain that to Melinda?

"Did you see a ghost with her?" Raye inquired, deciding to get the information from Melinda before they began the list of Molly's deceased loved ones. "What'd he or she look like?"

"It was a man," said Melinda. "He looked like he was in his mid thirties. Light brown hair, mustache…tall…he was wearing a suit."

Serena gasped and then all faces were on her. "That sounds like Mr. Baker; Molly's dad!"

"You know him?" Melinda inquired. "Do you know when he died?"

"Well, we're not sure if he did die," said Serena. "He was in the jewelry business with Mrs. Baker and he went on a business trip. He promised to be home for Molly's ninth birthday but he never came back. Mrs. Baker was devastated. She thought that maybe he just left her for some woman."

"Whatever gave her that idea?" said Mina.

"I don't know," said Serena. "Maybe he had a different life before he married Mrs. Baker? Maybe a bunch of women liked him? I was young so I didn't really know. But when I played with Molly at her house sometimes I would hear Mrs. Baker talk about him being unfaithful. Poor Mrs. Baker was never the same."

'You might be right," said Melinda.

"I wonder what happened to him," said Lita. "Being a jewelry dealer, he could have been killed by some thief or something."

"Oh I hope it's nothing that serious," said Serena, shaking her head.

* * *

Some time later, Melinda went to Osa*P jewelry store to speak with Mrs. Baker. Molly was at the register looking bored. Melinda approached her.

"Hello," said Melinda. "Serena told me about the jewelry store your mother owns. I was hoping I could speak to her."

"About?"

"Your dad," answered Melinda.

Molly stared. "My dad's gone. My mother told me he ran off with some younger woman."

"You don't believe that, do you?" asked Melinda.

"Well, no," said Molly. "But I know how so many women liked him. But what do you know about my father? Did you see him?"

"I believe I have," said Melinda. "I don't know for sure. "

Mrs. Baker walked from out of the office. "Molly, I'm out to lunch. If I get any calls, please remember to tell me when I get back."  
"OK, mom," Molly groaned.

"Are you Mrs. Baker?" asked Melinda.

"Yes, I am Airi," said Mrs. Baker, sounding business like. "What can I help you with? See anything you like?"

"I was just wondering if I could speak to you about your husband," sand Melinda.

"You're the one he ran off with, aren't you?" Mrs. Baker spat.

"Mom!" Molly cried. "She's married to a guy named _Jim_. That's not Dad!"

"I can explain," said Melinda. "I have a gift and I can see ghosts. I saw a spirit around Molly when you called her Saturday. The other girls know this about me and Serena suggested that the ghost I saw was Molly's father."

"You mean he's dead?" said Molly said. "And his ghost has been hanging around us all this time?"

"Probably got what he deserved, the low life," said Airi. "He probably seduced some younger woman and she killed him for his money."

Molly gasped.

The door opened and a couple of customer walked in, but seeing the argument that Mrs. Baker was having with Melinda, they walked right out. Molly shook her head. The room became colder and colder as the tension grew.

"Mrs. Baker, I-," said Melinda, trying to remain calm.

"Do you have a child, miss-whoever-you are?" Mrs. Baker demanded.

"No," said Melinda. "And my name is Melinda Gordon."

"Well, imagine you did, and your husband suddenly disappeared," Mrs. Baker continued. "And you were left to raise it alone. You would make sure that the same thing didn't happen to your child as it did to you. I have to protect her from getting hurt. Having her stay at the jewelry store with me will prevent her from ever being courted from some hormone driven male that could get her pregnant!"

"If you're talking about Melvin," said Molly, "he's not like that!"

"But your husband, he's right here," said Melinda. "He wants to tell you how he died."

"I really don't care!" cried Mrs. Baker "Now get out of my store before I call the police!"

"Please," Melinda insisted.

Mrs. Baker then turned on her daughter, scolding her for allowing Melinda to come.

"I did not bring her here," said Molly. "And I didn't know she could speak to ghosts. She obviously came because she wanted to help us!"

The room was clouded with shadows. The light bulb above them shattered, the glass falling between Molly and her mother. A figure shaped like a man appeared next to Molly, as if protecting her from the glass. The figure looked at Melinda. She couldn't make out his face but he had long, dark wavy hair and he was dressed in grey.

"_You are the cause of this. Get out," _the spirit said, in a deep masculine voice that sounded harsh.

Melinda turned around and ran out of the store before the dark spirit did something else. Mrs. Baker pulled on her jacket.

"Watch the store," Mrs. Baker said firmly. "I have to go get a new light now. And don't close the store so you can go out with Melvin again."

"Fine," said Molly and Mrs. Baker left.

* * *

Melinda visited with Serena and her friends to report what happened and ask if there was anyone else to Molly that may have died. They all looked at each other in a long pause. Nephlyte was on all their minds, but how would they say who he was without revealing their identities as Sailor Scouts.

"Well," said Ami, breaking the silence. "She admired a business man named Maxfield Stanton. Unfortunately, he was involved with some dangerous people, and they killed him when he tried to leave them. Molly was devastated."

The others breathed a sigh of relief. They were grateful for Ami's wit.

"This man was close to Molly?" inquired Melinda.

"I think he cared for her too," said Serena. "He protected her from the people that were after him."

"If he died protecting her," said Melinda, "then he is probably still protecting her in death."

"He must have chased you away because you were all getting upset," said Serena. "He didn't' want Molly to be upset by all this."

"What are you going to do, Melinda?" asked Raye.

"I have to keep trying," Melinda said as a matter of factly. "I can't give up. Many spirits have tried to stop me from doing my job, but they've failed each time. I will try talking to Molly instead, and see if she can get her mother to reason."

It was very difficult for Melinda to find Molly by herself. She was either at home, or at Osa*P jewelry. Melinda was apparently banned from Osa*P so she could not talk to Molly there, and Mrs. Baker was usually at home the same time Molly was. The many times Melinda tried to talk to Mrs. Baker and Molly, either Mrs. Baker would put up a front or Nephlyte did. Neither of them wanted Melinda to meddle with the family.

Serena helped Melinda find Molly by telling her of the favorite spots Molly liked to hang out. They found her at Flavor Factory with her boyfriend Melvin. She had to sneak away to see him.

Molly was complaining about her mother again and Melvin was being patient. He wished he had some words of advice for her, but he had never been in this situation before. He was pleased when Melinda came to visit with them. Melvin's appearance had changed since Junior High. He know longer had the coke-bottle glasses and annoying voice. He was wearing modern frames with thin lenses that showed his gorgeous bright blue eyes. Now that he had gone through puberty, his voice was a little deeper and smooth. Yet he was still the computer geek and walking reference book of random facts. How he knew all this gossip, Molly would never know.

"Hi, Molly," said Serena. "I knew we would find you here."

"Hey Serena," said Molly. "Oh, Miss Gordon, I'm so sorry about my Mom being so rude to you that day."

"It's all right," said Melinda. "Can I join you?"

"Sure," said Molly and she scooted so Melinda can sit. Serena sat next to Melvin.

"Molly told me you're the lady that can see ghosts?" Melvin inquired.

"Yes, that's true," Melinda answered.

"That is amazing!" said Melvin. "You know, it is a fact that ghosts hate bluegrass music and you can play it to protect yourself from them."

"Augh, Melvin," said Serena, "she's a ghost whisper, not a ghost buster."

"They can be the same thing," Melvin insisted.

"Thanks," said Melinda with a smile. "I'll keep that in mind. Listen, Molly, I believe there is another ghost attached to you than your father."

"Who?" asked Molly.

"Maxfield Stanton," answered Serena. "We think he's trying to protect you from Melinda."

"Protect me from _you?" _Molly inquired, scratching her head

"He thinks I'm the one making you upset," Melinda explained. "Doesn't want to see you like that, I suppose."

"That's very nice of him," said Molly, "but he doesn't have to do that."

"Exactly," Melvin put in. "I can take care of Molly. Well, if I can convince of her mother of that, anyway."

"How can I help?" said Molly.

"You need to convince your mom that I am only trying to help you and your mom," said Melinda. "I am very sure the ghost I saw with you is your dad, and he has an important message to give you, but I can't give it to you if your mother won't listen."

"But what about Maxfield's ghost?" asked Melvin. "How are we supposed to get him to stand aside? Should I go collect some tapes of bluegrass?"

"We don't want to make Maxfield even angrier, Melvin," said Serena as Molly giggled and shook her head.

"Good point," said Melvin, sitting back with his finger on his chin, trying to come up with another solution.

"When I see him I'll try talking to him," said Melinda.

"Actually, I've tried," Molly admitted. "Even if my dad _did _run off with some lady, I want to know what happened to him. Maybe he's sorry. I told Mom that we should at least listen to what he has to stay but she's being too stubborn."

"I'll come with you," Serena volunteered.

"Yeah, me too," added Melvin.

"Thanks, Melvin," said Molly. "But you know what my mom thinks about you. Maybe after she speaks to my dad, her attitude might change."

"Okay," said Melvin. "Let me know how things go."

"And in the meantime I'll see if I can reach Maxfield," said Melinda. "It would be easier for me to contact him in the location he died."

"Yes," said Molly and she explained the forest where Zoicite had betrayed and destroyed him.

* * *

Melinda walked around the forest Molly had explained for about ten minutes. She came to an area that looked there had been a recent hole and the rangers that worked in the area filled it in, somewhat clumsily. She squatted down to examine the terrain.

She saw a shadow walk by her and she stood up straight.

"Is that you, Maxfield Stanton?" she demanded.

A man's laughter answered her. It was Nephlyte and he found it humorous that she was using the human alias he and invented himself.

"If that's what you believe I am," Nephlyte answered. He was a little more visible. She saw a giant red spot over his heart, as if he was impaled by a bunch of knives. The sleeves and back of his shirt had been torn. His death had been violent. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you about Molly," she asked.

Nephlyte frowned. "That girl has been through enough already. You need to stay away from her."

"I can't do that," Melinda said. "Her father's ghost had come to me recently, and I need her and her mother to understand. It is important."

Nephlyte paced back and forth. "Well, that all depends on her mother, doesn't it?"

"Perhaps," said Melinda. "But I need you to make it easier by not interfering."

"I think you're the one that is interfering," Nephlyte told her.

"I am just using the gift I have as best I can," Melinda insisted. "Now are you going to corporate and help Molly find out the truth about her father?"

Nephlyte sighed, weighing the option. "I suppose I could. But you had better not cause Molly anymore grief."

Nephlyte turned around and he disappeared. Melinda breathed of a sigh of relief. Now if only Mrs. Baker would corporate.

**TO BE CONCLUDED **

Melvin's random ghost fact: http:/www(dot)unsolvedmysteries (dot)?t=Human%20Interest


	5. White Hot Fire

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Ghost Whisperer_

**Echoes of a Past Life**

**Chapter 5**

**White Hot Fire**

Serena explained about Melinda reuniting Darien with his parents to Molly's mother. It managed to humble her slightly. She knew that Serena would not lie, but she wasn't entirely convinced.

"Perhaps she did find them," said Mrs. Baker. "But how do you know she's just doing this to get something in return? And are you sure that these are _Darien's _parents? That she's not fooling you?"  
"Mrs. Baker, she's never asked Darien for money," said Serena. "She is just using her gift to help people."

"And you really believe she has this gift?" Mrs. Baker questioned. "You are very trusting, Serena. What makes you think she's just not messing with you?"

"I could tell," said Serena. "I was watching Darien when Melinda was talking to his parents. He could feel them, I know it. And when they went into the light, I felt something too. The way Melinda was talking…I could tell that she didn't just make it up. She told Darien things that his mother remembered when he was a baby."

Mrs. Baker rose from the table. She had given Molly and Serena tea and cookies as refreshment. Serena nervously nibbled a cookie while gazing at Molly. Molly was drumming her fingers on the table. She wasn't sure if they had gone anywhere.

"So, you said that this Melinda _knew _things about the ghosts?" inquired Mrs. Baker.

"That's right," replied Serena.

"Hmm," murmured Mrs. Baker. "Well, I need some proof. Melinda will need to know a secret that only my husband would know. That way I know that is really him, and she's not just some nut job. Then, maybe I'll believe her."

"Okay," said Serena. "I'll let her know. Thank you, Mrs. Baker!"

"Don't thank me yet," said Mrs. Baker as Serena left the house.

* * *

Melinda wasn't surprised by Mrs. Baker's request. There had been times when people refused to believe her gift and suspected her to be lying. Some departed souls had told her secrets in advance because they were certain their living relatives would not believe some dead ancestor was trying to contact them. True to his word, Nephlyte did not interfere with Melinda as she continued to speak with Mrs. Baker. However, he lingered near Molly's side in silence while he watched Melinda talk. Mr. Baker was right behind Melinda, telling her a few things about their past. They were simple facts about their life and her interests: favorite color, food, but it was not enough to convince Mrs. Baker.

"Tell her she is still my blue rose," Mr. Baker said to Melinda as he stepped past Melinda to his wife. "Even after all this."

"Ren's told me that you're still his blue rose," said Melinda.

Mrs. Baker stiffened. "Blue rose? He…he used to call me that."

"I never heard him say that," said Molly.

"It was only when we were alone," Mrs. Baker admitted. "On our first date, I was wearing a blue dress and he said I looked like a rose in bloom. When he got married, he said I would only bloom for him."

"And thank her for keeping the necklace," Mr. Baker added, nodding to Melinda. "Even though I know she didn't want it anymore."

"He also wants to thank you for a necklace," Melinda said questionably. Even though she saw and spoke to ghosts on a regular basis, there were some things they said that didn't quite make sense. "I think you didn't want it after awhile."

Mrs. Baker stared at Melinda, open mouthed. She closed it, trying to swallow but it was like she had a basketball stuck in her throat. She sat down awkwardly in her chair.

"I had almost forgotten it," she said.

"What necklace?" Molly inquired. "Dad gave you tons of necklaces."

"He gave me a necklace when you were born," said Mrs. Baker. "I've kept it hidden ever since he disappeared. I tried time after time again to sell that thing, but when I came close to selling it, I would change my mind, or it would go back to where I was keeping it. I wonder…"

Mrs. Baker stood up like a rocket taking off and she fled down the basement, leaving the others feeling confused. Molly and Serena exchanged glances.

"Should we go check on her?" Serena asked.

"I don't know," she looked at the direction her mother went. She was thinking of doing so, but as she took a step out of the room, she felt a hand on her back, gently pushing her. What she didn't know was that it was Nephlyte telling her in his own way to give his mother a moment to herself.

Mrs. Baker pushed an old card table aside and bent down to the rug that it was sitting on. She whipped the rug back and tore out several floor boards an old shoebox was siting in a hole. With shaking hands, she reached for the box and took it out. She pried off the lid, revealing rose-shaped sapphire on a silver necklace that was sitting on old photographs. She fought back a sob.

"It's still here," she mumbled and her late husband appeared beside her.

"Thank, Airi," he said. "For hanging onto it for all these years. I wanted you to remember that you will always be my blue rose."

He reached for her face, and she felt something like a cool breeze by her cheek. "Ren?"

"Hey, uh, Mom?" Molly exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Mrs. Baker hollered back. "I'll be right there."

Mrs. Baker swallowed hard, taking in deep breaths and she came back up the stairs to meet back with Melinda. She showed the necklace to Melinda.

"I…I remember that," said Molly. "You didn't wear it very often, but it was one of my favorite pieces of jewelry." She smirked. "I would wear it when I played dress up with Serena."

"Oh yeah, I remember!" said Serena.

"I've lost count of how many times I would try to sell this," Mrs. Baker confessed. "I got really close and in the end I would just give up. At first I thought it was you, Molly, that kept taking it."

"I only did one time," said Molly. "Remember? But I didn't know where you kept it. I just brought it to you and asked if you really wanted to sell it."

"And that was when I decided I couldn't get rid of it," Mrs. Baker said. "The last time I attempted to sell it and couldn't, I just put it in a box with some of your fathers' old things and kept it hidden. I didn't want to look it anymore…but I didn't want to get rid of it either."

Mrs. Baker wiped a few tears away from her face. "All right, Miss Gordon…I believe you now. I apologize for being so rude."

"I understand," said Melinda. "You're not the first skeptic I've met and I'm sure you won't be the last."

"Please tell me how Ren died," she said. "Whether or not he really ran off with some woman, or he was killed by some jewel truth…I want to know what happened to him."

Melinda looked to Ren, who nodded and he began to explain what happened.

"Ren says you'll be happy to know he wasn't murdered," said Melinda, "and he did not leave you for another woman. He loved you and he still loves you. The emerald dealer you thought he was interested in did not seduce him. She actually made a present for Molly on her birthday."

"He did?" asked Molly" What was it?"  
Melinda waited for Ren to explain and she relayed the information to Molly and her mother.

"It was a special bracelet," she said. "But he says he can't tell you what it is, or it will ruin the surprise."

"Wait…he still has it?" Molly inquired.

"Yes," Melinda answered. "On his way back home, there was an earthquake and a landslide. The taxi landed in a ravine and was covered in dirt. He was buried alive."

"That's awful!" Serena exclaimed. "I wish we had known; we would have sent help!"

"I—I remember that earthquake," Molly sat down and she became pale. "It was so close to my birthday and I was certain that Dad was in the middle of it. It was a small one…but it still did damage."

"I can understand why he is trying ot reach us," said Mrs. Baker. "He had been trying to get to us all this time to tell us what happened…and I haven't been listening. I should have sent help right away but my bitterness…"

She covered her face. "This is my fault."

"Don't blame yourself, Airi," Mr. Baker said suddenly.

"Ren says not to blame yourself," said Melinda.

"I'm sorry," said Mrs. Baker. "I'll put things right. I'll call the authorities and have the taxi dug out so I can give Ren a proper burial. Please…if you will excuse me, but I have to make a phone call."

* * *

The authorities were a little suspicious and concerned how Mrs. Baker suddenly knew what really happened to her husband, but they conducted the search anyway. They found the buried taxi with Mr. Baker and the taxi driver inside. Their bodies were partially mummified from the mud. In Mr. Baker's hand was the bracelet Mr. Baker intended to give Molly. It was a gold bracelet with a Caduceus on a Heart, the nursing emblem. The Caduceus was a staff with snakes spiraling around it. In Hermes mythology, it was held by Hermes, the messenger of the gods. It was a common medical symbol.

Mr. Baker was aware of Molly's dream to be a nurse since he had injured his knee and she waited on him as his nurse. She was only six years old at the time. He had given her a nurses' play set which she used many, many times. Shortly before Molly's ninth birthday, she had seen a certified nurse wearing a Caduceus pin and Molly wanted one for herself. Instead of waiting until she was a registered nurse to have one, Mr. Baker wanted to get her one of her own. The emerald dealer's mother was an RN and she helped make the bracelet for Molly. He thought it would hep inspire her. With the heart the words were etched "Future Nurse."

They had a small service for Mr. Baker at the Baker household, something Mr. Baker wasn't expecting. At the end of the service, Melinda spoke with Mrs. Baker and Molly.

"Ren thanks you," she said, "you have gone over and beyond."

"He deserved it," Mrs. Baker said.

"Tell Molly she'll be a wonderful nurse one day," said Ren.

"Your father said you will be a wonderful nurse one day," repeated Melinda.

"Thanks, Dad," said Molly.

"Yes," said Mrs. Baker. "I should have known better than to keep Molly away from her dream. I still have some years left in me and I can watch the store. I can still hire someone."

It became warm in the room. The light was becoming Mr. Baker. It was time for him to go.

"I'm ready," he said. "Thank you, Melinda."

"You're welcome," she said.

"What's happening?" inquired Mrs. Baker.

"He's ready to move on," answered Melinda. "To go into the light."

Mrs. Baker nodded. "I'm sorry it too long for him to finally be at peace."

"Goodbye, my blue rose," said Mr. Baker. "Be good, Molly. Take care of your mother."

"Ren says goodbye," explained Melinda. "And he asks Molly to take care of Airi."

"I promise," vowed Molly.

Mr. Baker smiled and walked into the light. He disappeared and the light lingered for a while. Melinda's brows furrowed in confusion. She hadn't noticed that before. Molly and Mrs. Baker sat on the couch, holding each other and crying. Melinda turned away to give them privacy and she saw Maxfield in the kitchen, looking at the light. She walked to him.

'You know, there's room in the light for you," she said to him.

"I know there is," he said. "I will crossover on my own time. I don't know what will happen once I crossover."

"The light's nothing to be afraid of," Melinda told him.

"I didn't say I was afraid," Maxfield muttered, sounded a little aggravated. "I feel that I owe it to Molly by staying. Molly has changed me. I want to stay here and watch her fulfill her dream. I want to be by her side, not watching from a cloud."

He sighed as the light faded. "But the light is beautiful. I'll give it that. Thank you for helping Molly and her family."

"You sure I can't help you?" Melinda asked him.

Maxfield nodded. "I'm sure."

* * *

After Mr. Baker went into the light, the bad spirits became angry they had nothing to feed on. They sought vengeance and Raye knew this was going to happen. Melinda and Raye were in an old building that had once been a drug lab. It had blown up several years ago when the experiment had gone wrong. All the druggies inside had gone up with it. Their did not want to crossover so they remained in the remains of the drug lab. Raye decided to meet the spirits head one before they went after Melinda.

"We know you're still here," said Raye. "We're know you're mad because Melinda is helping spirits cross into the light, and you are without an energy source. Make this easier on yourselves, and come on out!"

Melinda heard angry groans coming from the floor and dark shapes began to form. She wondered if this was a good idea after all.

"Um, Raye?" she murmured. "Maybe we should get out of here."

"Don't worry, Melinda," said Raye, taking out an ofuda scroll. "I won't let anything happen to you."

The dark shape nearest to Melinda growled and an old beaker flew at her head. It smacked right into her temple, cutting her face and knocking her out. Raye glanced at her and groaned in apprehension. So much for keeping Melinda safe.

"Dang it!" she muttered and she tossed her ofuda scrolls at thin air. She did not know if she made contact or not. How could she fight something she could not see? She looked at Melinda's prone form. She was out for the count and Raye was unsure when she would regain consciousness. Raye didn't have much choice. She had to transform. She brought out her Crystal Change Rod but before she could utter her transformation phrase, a it was knocked out of her hand.

"No!" Raye exclaimed. She reached for it and as she did so, her transformation stick turned from pink to white. The knuckle guard vanished from the hilt. The white wings at the top of the rod grew and a pair of red wings appeared in the center of them. The pommel of the rod was encrusted with a bright ruby with a crown. Twelve small gems, colors of the twelve senshi, surrounded the symbol of Mars. The crystal became a large, brilliant ruby and it was topped with a layer of gold and a gold star. It had become the Eternal Mars Wand, the tool Raye would use to transform into her most powerful transformation, Eternal Sailor Mars.

She did not have time to marvel over her new tool. There was much to do.

"Mars Eternal Power!" she cried and she was enveloped in a ball of fire. The ruby on her tiara was shaped as a star, so was the gem on her bow. Her red collar had a red stripe and the bow on her skirt lengthened to an elegant ribbon. White-knee high boots with a red stripe replaced her red high heels. Eternal Sailor Mars was born.

"You've met your match, spirits," Eternal Sailor Mars muttered and she put her hands in front of her face as if she were about to pray.

"Mars…" Dozens of ofuda scrolls filled the room.

"Flaming…" A near twelve foot wall of fire appeared behind Eternal Sailor Mars. Now Sailor Mars could see the dark spirits moving in the room. There were so many of them. She did not cower and continued her attack.

"Scroll…" The ofuda scrolls were lit with a white flame, yet they did not burn.

"Purify!" The wall of fire and the lit ofuda scrolls spread out, consuming everything in its path. The evil spirits exploded into nothing and they were gone.

"Well, that takes care of them," Eternal Sailor Mars said and she heard a soft moan behind her. Melinda was stirring.

"Melinda!" gasped Eternal Sailor Mars. "Oh…I can't have her see me like this." She closed her eyes in concentration, and she was back to wearing her civilian clothes. She rushed to Melinda's side and checked on her.

"Melinda, are you all right?" Raye inquired.

"Ugh, what happened?" Melinda mumbled.

"I think a spirit attacked you," said Raye.

"It didn't possess me, did it?" Melinda inquired.

Raye shook her head. "No, but you might have a bump on the head for a while."

Raye helped Melinda to her feet. Melinda took a deep breath.

"Why does it feel so warm in here?" Melinda inquired.

"Oh, I—er—ah, I think all the bad ghosts made the temperature in this place drop," said Raye quickly. "And now that they're all gone, it's back to normal."

"You made all those ghosts leave?" Melinda asked. "How?"

Raye shrugged. "Well, I'm a Shinto priestess. Putting bad spirits in their place is what I do."

TO BE CONTINUED

Reference for Sailor Mars' henshin:

http:/sailorhenshin-club(dot)deviantart(dot)com/gallery/?24469354#/d39zidn


	6. A Dress for Serena

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Ghost Whisperer._**

Echoes of a Past Life

Chapter 6

A Dress for Serena

Now that Raye had gained her Eternal Sailor Mars transformation, it came in handy when she had to deal with evil spirits. Tokyo was becoming more and more ghost free, and those that lingered were good spirits that decided to wait for the light, like Nephlyte. Some ghosts were helpful to Melinda, sometimes showing her around the city and warning her of danger.

Melinda helped Serena hunt for dresses and other things. Serena needed something new and old for her wedding. She already had something borrowed and blue. She borrowed her mother's earrings, white dangling pearls. She had her toenails painted blue. Being the owner of an antique shop, Melinda had a knack of finding old things. They looked at several antique stores but nothing quite struck Serena's fancy. Then they came to one antique store and Serena saw the dress of her dreams. She ran straight to it.

"This is perfect!" Serena exclaimed.

"Definitely something old," said Lita. "I don't think I've seen a dress like that before."

The dress was made out of ivory colored silk, the bodice was in the wrap around style and very form fitting. There were tiny pink rhinestones that looked like rosebuds about to bloom. It had a sweetheart neckline and the sleeves were entirely constructed of white lace and squared off at the elbows. The waist had a pink ribbeen that flared out in a bowless knot.

"What a find," commented Mina. "But it appears to be missing something." She pointed at the ribbon's knot.

"Yeah, like a pin or something," she said Lita.

"I can get one from Mrs. Baker," Serena said casually. "Thanks for your help, Melinda."

"Not a problem," Melinda told her.

* * *

Mrs. Baker fashioned a gold pin shaped like a crescent moon to go on Serena's dress. She decided to use a crescent moon in honor of Sailor Moon, who had saved her business on several occasions. She sometimes made crescent shaped jewelry since Sailor Moon had saved her business. She thought that a crescent moon would fit Serena, though she wasn't entirely sure why.

The wedding took place in a park. Andrew was Darien's' best man. Darien's childhood doctor, Melvin, Chad and Jim were other groomsmen. One surprise was Fiore in his human form. The bond between Darien and Fiore was so strong, that Fiore knew that an important event was happening to Darien. Fiore showed up just two hours before the ceremony, already dressed in a tuxedo. Darien couldn't believe that Fiore was still alive, let alone expect to see him come. Darien was in the groomsmen dressing room and had just put on his tie when Fiore walked in.

"Hello, Darien," said Fiore.

"Fiore!" Darien saw his face in the mirror and spun around so quickly he almost tripped. "How are you still alive?"

The last time Darien had seen Fiore, he had given him the friendship flower to save Sailor Moon. Fiore had said it held its life energy. After Darien had ministered the nectar to Sailor Moon, Fiore became a child and disappeared. Darien thought he'd never see him again.

"I finally found my home," Fiore explained. "It was a small world with a large tree. There were people there like me and when they found me, they nursed me back to health. I became an adult again."

Darien pictured Alan and Ann in his mind. They looked like the same type of alien as Fiore.

"I knew that you were going to marry Serena soon," Fiore went on. "And I just had to come. I couldn't miss this."

"I'm glad you're all right," said Darien and they embraced like brothers.

Fiore stood up with Darien and the other groomsmen. The bridesmaids stood on the other side dressed in pink and black dresses. The bodice was pink with black stripes had braided black and white straps, the sleeves attached to the straps, leaving the upper arms bare. The skirt was pink satin with a black lace overlay.

The music changed, announcing the coming of the bride. Mr. Tsukino walked his daughter down the aisle to his future son in law and the ceremony began.

* * *

After the couple said their "I do's" and the bouquet was thrown (Raye had caught the bouquet, and received a wink from Chad, which made her blush) it was time for dancing. Amara and Michelle served as the music party, Amara at the piano and Michelle at the violin. Every so often, Mina or Raye would sing. The new Mr. and Mrs. Darien Shields danced their first dance together as man and wife. After a few dances, Melinda danced with Darien as Jim danced with Serena, giving the new couple some married advice.

"Please be sure not to leave your dirty socks lying around," said Melinda. "And be sure to kiss her every morning and every night.

"I sometimes have trouble matching my clothes," Jim admitted to Serena. "So make sure you get a good look at Darien before he goes out in public."

Serena chuckled. "No problem!"

"And take care of that ankle of yours," Jim said. "Have Darien check it every now at then. Good practice for him as he works on being a doctor."

"I will," Serena groaned, looking at her ankle. "It feels just fine, really." It was hard to believe that just a month ago, Serena could hardly put pressure on her foot. Now she was dancing. She was so happy that she didn't have to postpone her wedding. It would have been a nightmare!

Lita had made the cake and supplied most of the refreshments, and Ami was giving her a hard time that there weren't enough "healthy" snacks.

"You didn't put any vegetables out," Ami complained. "What's with all the cookies? The cake has enough calories as it is."

"Hey, there's some sandwiches," Lita muttered. "And if you're really concerned about people getting diabetes, you can go check their blood later."

"This is the best wedding ever!" said Chad, loading his plate with goodies. "When Raye and I get married, can you make our food too?"

"Sure!" said Lita brightly.

"I heard that!" yelled Raye from her table.

"Hey, it's tradition, Raye," Chad said, turning around while he was biting into a chip. "You caught the bouquet. Now we've got to get hitched. We can have it at the temple. I'm sure your Grampa won't mind."

"Oh that's just a bunch of hooey," moaned Raye as Chad came over to her and tried to talk her into the whole, "you're the next person to get married" deal. Raye still wasn't buying it.

After some dancing, the couple cut the cake. It was white with pink roses. There were a few knuckleheads that were expecting some frosting in the fake, but bot Darien and Serena were gentle. Serena would tease Darien with the cake in her hand. As he came to bite it, she pulled it away. Serena took time eating her piece, much to everyone's surprise. She linked the frosting from Darien's fingertips and she had finished.

"That was great, Lita!" Serena announced.

After the wedding, Serena and Darien said their goodbyes to the crowd. Serena and Darien were off to their honeymoon at the same hot springs where they had battled a monster. That monster had been a woman that was jealous of a water sprite and she was transformed into a monster and sealed in the lake. When Darien had been under Queen Beryl's influence, he set her free but he was unable to control her. Sailor Mars used a charm to freeze her and Sailor Moon truly freed her from the lake and her jealousy. After that day, Serena wanted to return to the lake with Darien.

* * *

Before Jim and Melinda returned to the states, Ami, Raye, Mina and Lita helped them find suitable souvenirs for their friends back home. Melinda wasn't sure what to get Delia or Rick Payne. Lita suggested a painting by Peggy Jones for Delia. There was an art show of her paintings and they were on sale. Melinda decided on the paitning that Darien and Serena modeled for.

"Now what is Mr. Payne like?" Lita inquired.

"He's a psychologist," answerd Melinda.

"And the professor of Occult Sciences at Rockland University in Grandview," added Jim.

"That sounds pretty cool," said Raye.

"A Maneki Neko would be good," Lita pointed out.

"A what?" said Melinda.

"It means 'beckoning cat,'" explained Ami. "They bring good luck."

When Melinda saw how cute the Maneki Nekos, she just had to get one for herself.

"Ned says he wants some manga," said Melinda.

"Oh there's a great manga and comic shop, just down here," said Mina, pulling on Melinda's arm. "Who's Ned?"

"Delia's son," she answered.

"How old is he?" asked Mina excitedly. "Is he single?"  
The other girls groaned and shook their heads at the hopeless romantic's inquires. Mina insisted that Melinda get a few Sailor V comics, of which she signed herself.

"I don't mean to brag, but I starred as Sailor V in the movies," Mina said, handing Melinda the comics.

"And here is a pretty cool graphic novel that a guy would like," said Lita, putting a small thick book with boys on the cover. "It has fighting and giant robots in it. He'd like that."

"Thanks, Lita," answered Melinda.

After souvenir shopping, Melinda and Jim left Japan. They promised the girls they'll keep in touch.

* * *

Delia, Rick and Ned held a "Welcome Home," party for the couple when they returned home. It was held in the antique shop. Ned liked the male-oriented graphic novel but he seemed confused when he saw the stack of Sailor V comics.

He smiled wryly at Melinda.

"Er, thanks, Melinda," he said.

"A girl I met suggested those," Melinda explained, seeing the expression on his face. "She stared in the Sailor V movies. I think she…"

"Oh, wow!" cried Ned. "What a hottie!"

Ned found the photo Mina had placed of herself in one of the Sailor V comics, along with a note asking him to write her. "I'm gonna go write her!"

"Ned," muttered his mother as Ned got up from his seat.

"Thanks Melinda!" exclaimed Ned.

"I guess those comics Mina suggested were good after all," said Jim cheekily.

As Lita suspected, Rick liked his Maneki Neko.

"Oh, it is so cute," exclaimed Delia.

"It's supposed to bring good luck," commented Rick, reading the tag. "I can sure use that."

"And for you, Delia," said Melinda, handing her a thin, rectangular package. He opened it to discover a painting of a couple.

"How pretty," said Delia.

"Wow, this is cool," said Rick. "You know, it reminds me of the myth about the Moon Kingdom. The princess that lived there fell in love with a prince on Earth and the Moon Kingdom was destroyed. It's pretty sad, actually."

They looked at him skeptically.

"You know, not all myths are true," said Melinda.

"You being the one who speaks to ghosts don't think it could be possible?" asked Payne.

"That's different," said Melinda. "There is much of a chance of that being real as the moon being made of green cheese."

Jim and Delia laughed while Rick pouted. He cleared his throat and called out to Ned.

"Hey, Ned…you believe me, don't you?"  
"Yeah, sure, whatever," answered Ned's voice.

Rick smiled. "See, he knows what I'm talking about."

* * *

After Raye had finished fire reading, she turned to see a woman dressed as a miko standing by her. "Can…can I help you?" Raye inquired.

"I just wanted to see you," said the woman. "What a great young woman you are becoming, Raye."

"How do you know my name?" Raye asked.

The woman smiled and turned around. "I'm proud of you."

Instead of pulling the door open to exit, the woman walked right through it. Raye gasped, lunged to the door and flung it open. She looked right and left, but the woman was no where to be found.

"Grampa!" shouted Raye and she ran to the back the temple, where she could usually find him feeding birds. "Grampa!"

"What is it, Raye?" her grandfather inquired. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I think I did," said Raye. "I thought at first maybe you hired a new miko or something…but then she walked through the door. I think the temple is haunted!"

"Did this woman have long black hair?" asked Grampa.

"Y—yeah," said Raye with a nod. "She did."

"And violet eyes?"

"Yes," answered Raye.

Grampa smiled and continued feeding birds. "Then there's nothing to worry about. The temple's not haunted. That ghost was your mother."

"My mother?" Raye looked behind her. "You sure?"

"I am," said Grampa. "She comes to visit time to time, to check on you. But you can't see her. Now that you can, then that must mean that your priestess abilities have increased."

Raye thought a minute and remembered her new transformation. Since she had ascended to Eternal Sailor Mars, she had been more sensitive to spirits. Now she could see them. She smiled, happy that the first ghost that she saw was her mother.

THE END


End file.
